minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
ApeskyMiner
Read in Fear Simon Slaughters Servers, they are fun you have to admit. I remember this one server I would visit called Minetime, it was a nice server and I knew the admins there even though I wasn’t one. The sad thing is it went offline last year around Christmas. It was told that they couldn’t afforded it but that wasn’t quite true. So I’m here to give you the real story I’m Sunbeam38 and here the truth. It was the beginning of December and the server was exploding with players. The next day I logged onto Minetime there was a Christmas tree. I assumed an admin built it overnight but I was wrong, all of the admins including my friend were confused no one remember building it. They thought I did it because occasionally I help them build for the holidays. We all just forgot about it and just left it there. Over time we noticed players slowly disappearing but for every player that didn’t show up there was a present under the tree with their username on it. Over time it got worst and worst we were losing at least 5 players a day and more names appeared. I then went and try to contact the names in the presents under the tree. I opened a Minecraft Forum and put a small list of names that was under the tree, here’s what I posted. I am looking theses people who were on the server Minetime pleases comment if this is your Minecraft User. TheDiamondClock TheEmraldClock Dr.Crafty Naysayer2.0 I could post the whole forum but looks like only TheDiamondClock and TheEmraldClock messaged me turns out they were both friends which explains the name similarity. They both said the same thing when I message both of them privately. When they went to join the server they were left with this message “You have been banned by APeskyMiner” Reasons: Occupying my space. Every day we searched for the user “APeskyMiner” but it was as if he didn’t exist and everyday more and more names appeared under that tree. We investigated the tree some more to count how many presents were there. We soon stopped reading names and counting the presents as about fourteen there were too many. One of the moderators decided to burn the tree, we let him we're sure it couldn’t do any harm. Ounce he left to burn the tree he never came back. After about a week there were a hand full of players left and two moderators. The last day I remember joining there was no one there I decided to look around the tree. Right there stood a player and I froze motionless and stared at my monitor there his username APeskyMiner, and then there was the message Banned by APeskyMiner Reasons: Server Cleansing I was the only on with that reason. I decided to search this user name online and I found a few forums. I’ll leave what it says here so maybe someone will see this and not go through the same problem. Every Christmas a non-existing user by the name of APeskyMiner will take at least one server every year. First you will see a Christmas tree appear with one gift in the middle of your server. To stop the takeover you must burn the tree within the first hour it will take 10 minutes to fully burn. If you don’t the server take down will happen and there is nothing you can do. Category:Creepypasta Category:Christmas Category:Trees Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Miner